Schlaflos
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eine Geschichte über eine fast schlaflose Nacht an Bord der seaQuest.


_Disc: Alle Rechte gehören den Machern von seaQuest und Geld habe ich keines erhalten.  
_  
**Schlaflos**

**Season:** I  
**Genre: **General  
**Rating: **none

Seufzend drehte er sich erneut herum, aber es half alles nichts, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Als er vor über einer Stunde das Licht ausgemacht hatte, war Lucas noch müde gewesen und die Augen wollten ihm auf der Stelle zufallen, doch nun konnte davon keine Rede mehr sein. Was jetzt?, fragte er sich und drehte sich zu seiner Uhr. Da er bei der Crew mehr als ein unliebsames Gepäckstück gesehen wurde und keine richtige Aufgabe hatte, musste er sich schon mal keine Sorgen darum machen zu spät zum Dienst zu erscheinen. Er konnte schlafen so lange er wollte ohne das ihn jemand vermissen würde. Was also tun mit der nun gewonnen Zeit, vielleicht lesen? Nein, darauf hatte er keine Lust. Alles was ihm einfiel sagte ihm nicht zu. Oder etwas ansehen, einen Film zum Beispiel, aber auch darauf hatte er keine Lust. So wie er sich kannte würde er den Film bereits nach den ersten zehn Minuten wieder ausschalten und wenn er jetzt den Computer hochfuhr, konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden daran zu sitzen. Zudem puschte ihn die Arbeit am Computer nur auf. Wenn er davor saß wurde er nur selten müde und er wollte gerade das Gegenteil erreichen. Da alles Nachdenken zu keinem Ergebnis führte, entschloss er sich als Erstes das Licht in seiner Kabine wieder einzuschalten.

Und erneut saß er unschlüssig auf seiner Koje, kaute auf der Unterlippe herum und umklammerte das angewinkelte rechte Bein. Sehr viel weiter war er mit seiner nächtlichen Beschäftigung noch immer nicht. Wäre Darwin wenigstens an Bord, hätte er sich den Vocoder vom Moon Pool holen können und mit ihm reden, doch so blieb ihm nichts anderes als die Langeweile.

Der Blick des Teenagers streifte durch seine Kabine, die sich wie immer in einem heillosen Durcheinander befand. An einigen Büchern blieben die blauen Augen hängen ehe erneut die Lustlosigkeit auf die Titel sie weiter wandern ließ. Was nur tun?, fragte er sich innerlich wieder und wieder. Auf die Weise vergingen weitere zehn Minuten ehe er aufstand und in seine viel zu große Jeans schlüpfte, ein grünes Hemd überzog und die Schnürsenkel seiner Chucks nachlässig zuband.

Beim Verlassen seiner Kabine war die Nacht deutlich zu spüren. Nicht nur das in den Nachtstunden weniger Crewmitglieder auf ihren Posten waren und es daher ruhiger war, sondern auch die Nachtabsenkung der Gangbeleuchtung trug ihren Teil dazu bei. Mit in den Hosentaschen geschobenen Händen ging er leise zum Moon Pool auch wenn er Darwin dort nicht antreffen würde. Er konnte sich zumindest schon mal den Vocoder holen und in seiner Kabine bereit stellen. Sollte Darwin früher wieder an Bord kommen, konnten sie sich miteinander unterhalten.

Wäre der Vocoder da, wo er ihn vermutete, hätte der Plan aufgehen können. Frustriert und enttäuscht darüber seine Erfindung nicht an ihrem Platz vorzufinden machte Lucas kehrt und ging eine Treppe hinab zum nächsten Deck und durch die verschiedenen Gänge, die einen leicht in die Irre führen konnten, wenn man sich nicht auskannte. In der Messe selbst saßen nur zwei Personen und beide sehr weit voneinander entfernt. Jason Taylor von der Sicherheit hatte eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor sich auf dem Tisch und der Techniker Michael Wilkinson verputzte gerade ein Käsesandwich während er einen Comic las. Beide Crewmen kannte Lucas nicht gut genug als das er sich zu ihnen gesellen würde und so zog er weiter seine Runden. Für einen mitternächtlichen Kakao war ihm nicht die Stimmung nach.

Als er den Fitnessraum passierte fiel ihm erst auf wie unheimlich dieser war wenn niemand darin trainierte. Tagsüber hielten sich meistens bis zu fünf Crewmitglieder gleichzeitig darin auf. Die einzige die zu diesen Stunden darin trainieren könnte wäre vermutlich Lt.-Commander Hitchcock, doch die hatte diese Nacht keinen Dienst.

Erneut entwich ihm ein Seufzer und sein Weg führte ihn zu der Schiffsbibliothek. Womöglich fand sich dort etwas zum lesen oder ein kurzer Film, auf den er spontan Lust hatte. Wenig motiviert betrat er den Raum, drehte seine Runden an den wenigen Regalen entlang und trat auf den Gang zurück. Ein weiterer Sicherheitsoffizier lief an ihm vorbei, schenkte dem Teenager jedoch keine Beachtung und schien sich nicht im Mindesten daran zu stören diesen um ein Uhr morgens durch das Schiff wandern zu sehen. Sonst wollten ihn auch immer alle bemuttern. Gut, das waren meistens auch die Wissenschaftler an Bord, die Soldaten hatten eher damit zu tun ihn möglichst weit von sich zu schubsen, ging es dem Computergenie durch den Kopf und landete auf den Wissenschaftsdecks.

Hier sah die Aktivität schon ein klein wenig anders aus. Wissenschaftler neigten bereits von ihrer Natur aus dazu sich die Nächte um die Ohren zu schlagen, wenn sie sich an einem Experiment oder einer Arbeit festsetzten, die sie nicht mehr aus der Hand legen wollten. In den unterschiedlichsten Labors fanden sich vereinzelt Personen, die mit Ehrgeiz ihre Computertastaturen bearbeiteten oder eifrig mit Flüssigkeiten in Reagenzgläsern herum experimentierten. Doch befand sich niemand unter ihnen, mit denen Lucas hätte etwas anfangen wollen. Zu gern wäre er in eines der Labore gegangen, um seine Hilfe anzubieten, nur die Wissenschaftler waren alle zu einem großen Teil Eigenbrödler. Es hatte nicht viel Zeit gebraucht das heraus zu finden. Als Sohn von Wissenschaftlern war er unter diesem Volk aufgewachsen und kannte sich bereits bestens in dem Umfeld aus.

Sehr viel mehr Orte blieben ihm nicht, wo er noch nach etwas Ablenkung suchen konnte. Die Brücke war bereits bei Tag oftmals tabu für ihn, darum sparte er sich den Weg dorthin und schlug den Weg zurück zu seiner Kabine ein. Irgendwo lag noch ein Puzzle herum, damit konnte man sicherlich etwas die Zeit vertreiben und wenn es zu langweilig wurde, dann musste er eben doch den Computer einschalten. Es half alles nichts, so wie die Dinge lagen, würde der Schlaf ihn in dieser Nacht nicht einholen.

Schlurfend ging er zu der Treppe, die zum Seedeck und damit zu seiner Kabine führte, als hinter ihm jemand aus einem anderen Gang trat mit einer dampfenden Tasse in der Hand. „Lucas?", fragte Captain Bridger überrascht.

Der Angesprochene drehte sich herum und jubelte innerlich, doch noch jemand getroffen. Ihm wäre zwar Ben oder eventuell auch Miquel Ortiz lieber gewesen, aber der Captain durfte gerne mit den beiden Freunden konkurrieren.

„Wieso schläfst du nicht?", fragte der ältere Mann im blauen Bademantel und trat die wenigen Schritte auf den Blondschopf zu.

„Als ich es versuchte wich alle Müdigkeit mit einem Mal aus meinem Körper", antwortete Lucas wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und darum spazierst du nun durch das Boot um damit wieder müde zu werden?"

„Nein", antwortete Lucas und runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft jemanden zu finden, mit dem ich mich etwas ablenken kann, aber scheint so als wären alle im Bett."

„Warum holst du dir nicht eine Tasse mit heißer Milch mit Honig und versuchst es dann noch einmal mit dem schlafen?", schlug der Captain ihm vor und hielt ihm die eigene Tasse unter die Nase. „Bei mir wirkt das immer Wunder."

„Sie können auch nicht schlafen?", fragte der Teenager daraufhin.

Bridger schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, besonders dann nicht, wenn sich meine Gedanken zu sehr um meine Familie drehen und keine Ruhe finden. Das hier allerdings hilft dabei sie zu ordnen. Was ist es bei dir, das dich um den Schlaf bringt?"

Für einen Moment sah Lucas den Captain ratlos an. „Mich bringt nichts um den Schlaf, ich bin nur nicht mehr müde."

Nathan Bridger legte dem Teenager die Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm mal mit mein Junge", sagte dieser und ging mit ihm zum Seedeck wo sie sich auf zwei Stühle beim Moon Pool setzten. „Eigentlich wollte ich darüber erst später mit dir reden, nachdem ich genug Zeit hatte alles zu beobachten und die Leute auf diesem Schiff besser kenne, aber ich denke jetzt ist auch ein guter Zeitpunkt." Er machte mit der Hand eine alles umfassende Bewegung. „Um diese Zeit wird uns keiner stören."

„Was meinen Sie?", fragte Lucas.

„Es geht darum welche Rolle du hier auf der seaQuest hast", begann Bridger.

Der Blondschopf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Welche soll ich schon haben, der Schiffsjunge wie ich hier so nett bezeichnet werde." Tatsächlich hasste er es als Schiffsjunge abgestempelt zu werden. Für ihn war das ein Begriff aus dem Jahrhundert der Seefahrer und nicht des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts.

„Eben und genau das stört dich doch, hab ich nicht recht?", bohrte der Captain auch sogleich in der gesalzenen Wunde herum. Man musste Lucas die Antwort bereits an seinem Gesicht ablesen können, denn Bridger fuhr sogleich fort. „Weißt du, Lucas, ich hab mir die letzten Tage so meine Gedanken gemacht insbesondere was dich betrifft. Du hast uns bereits einige Male gezeigt, wie gut du uns von Nutzen sein kannst und ich denke deine Fähigkeiten sind durchaus richtig hier an Bord, nur fehlt es noch an der geeigneten Position für dich. Außer einer Handvoll von Leuten aus der Crew sehen dich viele nur als ein unnötiges Teil des Gesamten, das genausogut auch nicht da sein könnte und du selbst merkst das mit Sicherheit am meisten."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?", hakte Lucas nach und fürchtete bereits, der Captain würde im nächsten Atemzug sagen, er würde seinen Vater anrufen und sagen, dass sein Sohn auf einem Boot wie der seaQuest nichts verloren hatte.

„Heute Mittag habe ich mit Dr. Westphalen gesprochen. Da du unter ihrer Leitung der wissenschaftlichen Hälfte unserer Besatzung angehörst, solltest du in dieser Hinsicht auch deine eigenen regelmäßigen Aufgaben bekommen. Dr. Westphalen meinte zwar, sie müsse sich erst überlegen, wo man dich einsetzen könne und auch mit dir reden, aber ich denke das kann ich genauso wie sie. Was hälst du davon? Wäre das in deinem Interesse, wenn wir dich mehr in die Aktivitäten der Wissenschaftler hier an Bord einbeziehen?"

„Ist das Ihr ernst?", fragte Lucas nach, nur um sicher zu gehen hier nichts falsch zu verstehen.

„Sehr ernst sogar. Ich habe vor einiges in der Struktur zu verändern, insbesondere was das Verhältnis von Militär und Wissenschaft angeht, aber ich denke dein Fall hat Vorrang vor allen anderen. Du bist genauso ein Teil der Mannschaft wie jeder andere auch, also versteh ich nicht, warum du nicht auch als ein solcher eingesetzt werden sollst. Nur im Falle eines Notfalls oder eines kleinen Computerproblems, wo wieder einmal jemand die falsche Taste gedrückt hat, kann nicht dein einziges Einsatzgebiet sein. Ich will, dass du etwas hast, das du regelmäßig machst und an dem du Spaß entwickelst. Du lernst hier nichts, wenn du einfach nur in deiner Kabine hockst und wartest bis dich jemand ruft, weil ein Kabel nicht richtig angeschlossen ist und seine Station daher nicht störungsfrei läuft. Ich stelle mir ein solches Dasein auf einem Boot wie der seaQuest als sehr demotivierend vor."

Demotivierend war gar kein Begriff um das auszudrücken was Lucas manchmal empfand, insbesondere dann, wenn Commander Ford ihn mal wieder zu bevormunden meinte.

„Morgen früh werde ich nochmal mit Dr. Westphalen reden. Vielleicht hat sie sich ja bereits etwas überlegt, wo du ihr zur Hand gehen kannst und dann wird es dir hier sicherlich auch bald besser gefallen auf dem Boot." Bridger trank einen Schluck seiner heißen Honigmilch. „Außerdem können wir dich so vielleicht davon abhalten unsere Systeme für deine Videospiele zu missbrauchen, bei denen man dich nicht stören darf, wenn du gerade wieder einen Highscore zu erreichen meinst." Damit spielte Bridger auf einen vor nur wenige Tagen gewesenen Zwischenfall an, da die Programmierung einer Schleuse verrückt gespielt hatte und der Teenager sehr deutlich sagte erst zu kommen, wenn er mit seinem Spiel fertig war. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass ihm dies erneut den Misskredit des Commanders eingebracht hatte.

„Das wäre cool, wenn ich auch mal was machen könnte." Lucas schluckte, da er noch unschlüssig war, ob er mehr sagen sollte. Bridger war seit er drei Wochen zuvor das Kommando übernommen hatte, einer der wenigen gewesen, die versuchten zu Lucas vorzudringen und dies gab den Ausschlag. „Wissen Sie, ich hab mich selbst bereits schon gefragt, warum man meiner Anwesenheit zugestimmt hat, wenn ich doch nur herum sitze und nichts tu. Im Prinzip hab ich mich sogar gefragt, ob es vielleicht an meiner Eignung liegt. Ich habe mein Studium durchaus sehr schnell abgeschlossen und bin noch ziemlich jung, aber deshalb muss ich doch nicht dumm sein oder jemand, dem man nicht vertrauen kann. Was ich kann, das kann ich, aber ich habe kaum eine Chance genau das zu beweisen."

Bridger nickte. „Genau das ändern wir. Du solltest dich vielleicht sogar darum kümmern schlafen zu gehen, denn wenn Dr. Westphalen sich bereits etwas überlegt hat, dann musst du ausgeschlafen sein." Er rutschte vom Stuhl, die Tasse mit der heißen Milch war ausgetrunken. „Glaubst du jetzt vielleicht etwas schlafen zu können?"

„Ich denke ich kann es mal versuchen und wenn nicht, probier ich ihr Geheimrezept", antwortete Lucas lächelnd und wünschte dem Captain eine Gute Nacht, ehe er in seine Kabine ging und kaum das er sein Kissen berührte bereits in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Ende

_Written:_ 26.08.08


End file.
